Fantasy Love
by Dira Ever Lasting Friends
Summary: Park Ga Teuk seorang siswi SMA Shinhwa yang masih belum bisa melupakan cinta lamanya,Key SHINee dalam kerisauan hatinya,dia menemukan tambatan hati nya dan obat hati untuk melupakan Key...Siapa kah Tambatan Hati Yang Baru itu?


**Fantasy Love**

Kala itu di SMA Shinhwa dan di Seoul sedang musim Salju sehingga,Keadaan Kota seoul amat-sangat dingin....

Aku Park Ga Teuk (Nama Korea gw) Sedang menunggu jemputan dan menunggu di kantin Sekolah tiba-tiba datanglah seorang lelaki yaitu kakak kelasku,Park JungSoo oppa dia datang menghampiriku dan mengajak ku pulang bareng tapi aku menggeleng tak mau....

Ini alasan megapa aku tak mau......

~~2 Minggu yg lalu~~

Hai perkenalkan nama ku Park Ga Teuk tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ga Teuk aku kelas 1 SMA.....

Kala itu aku sedang membaca buku di Perpustakaan dan,aku rasa ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan diriku dia kakak kelasku,Park JungSoo tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Leeteuk..

Hari itu dia menarikku dan berkata:

"Ga Teuk,aku ingin bicara padamu!" Kata oppa sambil sedikit membentak

"Mianhe Oppa sebenarnya oppa ingin bicara apa? klo pembicaraan nya seperti ini aku akan pulang!"

"Mianhe Ga Teuk aku Hanya ingin berkata suatu hal yg penting yg ingin kubicarakan padamu Ga Teuk." Leeteuk melepaskan Genggamannya

"Mwo oppa?"

"Saranghe....."

"Oppa apa maksudmu?"

"Ga Teuk jujur sejak aku bertemu dengan mu aku sudah menyukaimu aku merasa,aku tak ingin jauh darimu aku ingin,kau jadi pacar ku, Ga Teuk."

~~~~Hening tak Ada suara~~~

"Tapi oppa, apakah kau mau memberiku waktu 2 Minggu untuk memikirkan itu?"

"Silahkan Ga Teuk tak apa asalkan perasaan ini terbalas aku akan menunggu."

~~~~Sekarang (Di Kantin)~~~~

"Ga Teuk ayo kita pulang bareng sepertinya Jemputan mu telat." Ajak Leeteuk

"Mianhe oppa."

"Aku tau Ga Teuk tentang 2 Minggu yg lalu kan? tenang Ga Teuk,kau bisa menjawabnya kapan pun kau mau." Ujar Leeteuk sambil Tersenyum

Jujur chingu aku merasakan getaran yg sama seperti Leeteuk tapi aku tak mau melupakan Key (SHINee) aku tak akan lupa kejadian 2 Tahun yg lalu dimana saat Key meninggal di tabrak mobil dia melakukan itu untuk menolongku yg hampir di tabrak oleh mobil itu.

Semenjak Kejadian itu,aku jadi tak mau menjalin hubungan khusus dengan pria tapi perasaanku berubah saaat bertemu dengan Leeteuk..dan tak disangka dia juga suka padaku.

"Ga Teuk kenapa melamun?"

"tidak apa-apa bisakah aku menjawab perasaan mu nanti?" Ujar ku hati-hati

"Tidak kita pulang Ga Teuk nanti orang tua mu cemas."

~~~Di Rumahku~~~

Ternyata,Jemputan ku telat karena mobil ku mogok..Tapi tak apa aku sudah sampai di rumah..

Masuk kamar,aku langsung ganti baju dan belajar tapi aku tak bisa konsentrasi yg ada di otakku hanya Leeteuk,leeteuk,dan LEETEUK....

"Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan oppa?" batinku "Perasaan yg aku rasakan saat ini sangat sama saat aku jatuh cinta pada Key.....Aneh...." Batinku lagi

Daripada aku terus melamun dan tidak belajar,aku memilih langsung tidur...

~~~Keesokan Harinya~~~

Hari ini aku juga masih belum bisa melupakan Leeteuk, roti bakar yg sedang kubakar pun GOSONG huvt...... daripada bengong aku memilih langsung berangkat ke sekolah dan membicarakan hal yg sebenarnya kepada oppa....

~~~Di Sekolah~~~

"Annyeonghaesyo Ga Teuk!" Sapa Leeteuk yg mengagetkan lamunanku

"Annyeo juga oppa." Balas ku

"Oppa ada hal yg ingin aku bicarakan padamu soal perasaanmu padaku...."

"Mwo Ga Teuk?" Tanya Oppa setengah tak percaya

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bicara di kelasku karena masih pagi,jadi murid masih sedikit di kelasku juga yg baru datang adalah aku..

"Oppa,jujur sebenarnya aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakann tapi....."

"Mwo Ga Teuk? apakah aku kurang pantas bersanding denganmu?"

"Bukan Oppa,dulu waktu aku kelas 2 SMP aku pernah punya pacar yg bernama Key aku sangat sayang padanya aku tak bisa melupakannya dan kecelakaan yg menimpanya tapi,entah kenapa sejal bertemu dengan oppa, sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa melupakan Key..."

"Ga Teuk,aku tau perasaanmu yg risau tapi klau pendapatku,Cinta itu senang melihat orang lain yg di cintainya bahagia aku tau key pasti bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia malah,dia akan sedih jika kau bersedih..." Ujar Leeteuk

"Jadi,aku hrs bagaimana oppa?"

"Ikuti kata hatimu, tak apa jika kau tak menerima ku asal kau bahagia,aku juga senang."

"Oppa,kata hatiku sekarang,aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu,tak mau jauh darimu,dan selalu memikirkanmu aku memilih aku menerima Permintaanmu Oppa.."

"Gomawo Ga Teuk." Kata oppa sambil tersenyum

tanpa ada badai dan angin,oppa lansung memelukku dan mencium keningku entah kenapa aku merasa aman dalam dekappanya......inilah yg namanya CINTA.....

~~~3 Tahun Kemudian~~~

Sekarang aku kuliah di Universitas Eitokku di Jepang Dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran leeteuk kuliah di Oxford di Inggris.....

Walaupun pisah kami tetap sering berkomunikasi... Kami memutuskan untuk Menikah 5 Tahun Yang akan datang di Negara Keluargaku,Indonesia....

~~~5 Tahun Kemudian~~~

Di Cassiopeia hall sangat ramai keluargaku dan keluarga leeteuk sangat bahagia...

Ya,pada hari itu,aku dan leeteuk menikah dan pada saat resepsi Jaejoong (TVXQ) Oppa, kakak sepupuku dari Inggris datang dan Berkata "Waaw sepupuku ini ternyata sudah besar" Katanya aku hanya tersipu malu karena dia adalah kakak sepupuku yang sssaaannnggaattt sayang padaku karena wajahku mirip dengan wajah ibunda oppa yang sudah lama meninggal "Mianhe GaTeuk,dimana si Leeteuk itu?"tanya oppa "Oohh...Mianhae oppa itu leeteuk di dekat ruang resepsi." Jawabku "Oh itu dia ternyata laki-laki yang kau pilih sangat tepat GaTeuk Semoga Kalian Bahagia." Support oppa "Ne Kamsahamnida oppa." Kata ku oppa pun pergi untuk bercerita tentang aku ke Leeteuk tapi percaya tak Percaya aku......aku... .aku melihat arwah Key dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku malu,merasa berdosa karena sudah menikah dengan orang lain selain dia tapi dia tersenyum dan berkata:

"Ga Teuk,saat kau melihatku saat ini,ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita aku harap kau bahagia dengan nya aku sudah sangat sdeih melihatmu sedih selalu memikirkanku tapi,sekarang kau tak akan kesepian lagi." Ujar Key dengan tulus

Tanpa terasa air mataku tumpah ya,aku menagis mendengar ucapan Key arwah Key pun mendekat dan Key memelukku.

"Ini adalah pelukan terakhir dariku untukmu Ga Teuk selamanya,Aku Akan Terus Mencitaimu."

aku tak bisa memilih Key atau Leeteuk karena aku mencitai mereka berdua tapi,takdir mengharuskan ku dengan leeteuk..

"Pengantin Wanita,Pengantin Pria memanggilmu." Kata salah seorang petugas catering

"Semoga kau bahagia Ga Teuk,I ALWAYS LOVE YOU." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Key untukku

aku pun bergegas ke leeteuk

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyaku

"Tidak,mengapa kau menagis Ga Teuk?"

"Aku bahagia dan tadi,aku bertemu dengan arwah Key..."

"Apa?! apa kau serius sayang?"

"Iya leeteuk,dia hanya ingin berkata selamat tinggal."

"Ohhh....begitu Salam dariku,Key aku berjanji akan terus mencintai Ga Teuk seperti kau Mencintai Ga Teuk."

"Waw Janji yg sangat indah Leeteuk." Seru Jejung

"Oohhh Jejung nanti kita ke Oxford Bareng lagi ya?"Seru Leeteuk dengan santai

"Jjaaaddiii............KALIAN SUDAH SALING KENAL?!"Tanyaku setengah tak percaya

"hehehhe.."Leeteuk dan Jaejoong tertawa ternyata mereka satu kampus I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!

~~~~~~~~Resepsi Pernikahan~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya penghulu pun memanggil kami dan di hari itu aku pertama kalinya melihat Jaejoong oppa menangis soalnya,terakhir oppa menangis saat Ibu oppa meninggal hhheemm...Mungkin dia Bahagia,KAMSAHAMNIDA OPPA. Pada hari itu,kami sudah sah menjadi suami-isteri aku sangat bahagia orang yg sangat kusayang adalah:

Leeteuk FOREVER

But Key Is My Lovely too But I Mostly Like....

LEETEUK

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
